My Turn Now
by thedreamerswin
Summary: Bella and Edward were married. Shortly after the wedding Bella had to flee to Phoenix because of a war with another coven. Bella fled with a secret she was 3 months pregnant. Bella waited for Edward and eventually gave up and moved to L.A. Edward stopped
1. Prologue

11 months and two weeks

11 months and two weeks. That was how much time had passed since that last time I saw the love of my life, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I winced just thinking the name. It still hurt to think about him. I would have gone back into that deep depression I was in last fall if it hadn't been for Angela helping me out and listening, Jacob making me do stuff and Ben, well, and Ben for just being Ben. These were the friends that stuck with me through the depression and pulled me out of it. Every night, and tonight was no exception; I had nightmares and would end up screaming the whole night. Screamed the whole nightlong. Charlie had stopped coming into my room (now), when I screamed. He was gone for a week to a conference in Southern California, so I had the house to myself. So tonight I lay in my bed, alone, waiting for the nightmares to come.

The next day when I got home from hanging out with Angela, Ben, and Jacob, she was there in my room waiting for me. I had just walked upstairs. And there she was, standing behind my front door, waiting for me. She was standing behind my door waiting for me. When I saw her, I gasped. She shut the door. "Hello Bella, I'm going to kill you." Victoria sneered, advancing towards me, her red hair looking like flames erupting from her.

"EDWARD, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out as much as it hurt me to say. The rest was a blur, she bit me at my ankles, wrists and neck. Victoria drained me of 97 of my blood. Then the fire started, it hurt. It was even worse than when he left me. The fire felt like there was burning hot acid going through my veins. I was screaming and then it was blackness except for the sound of voices.

Jacob must have heard me, because he was in my room holding me in his arms crying "No. Not Bella. No!" It was hurting him almost as much as it hurt me. The Quileute wolves came and then of course Emily. I bet she made Sam let her come in.

"Sam is there anything we can do to save her?" Jacob asked franticly.

"Sadly no, she will become a vampire" Sam was truly sorry, it was evident in his voice. Emily bent down and stroked my face. "Poor Bella. I am sorry for whatever kind of pain that horrid bloodsucker caused you." Emily was so sweet. I would really miss her. "Goodbye Bella." Everyone had said as they left. I was really going to miss them.

I heard a voice announce day 2. Then day 3. Then I could feel my heartbeat slowing down and they knew it too. 3 beats a minute. 2 beats a minute. 1 beat a minute. Silence. Stopped.

I was a vampire and Jacob knew it too. I looked at him with my red irises and he cried knowing that he was no longer able to save me I was now a vampire. The Quileute wolves had left, all except for Jacob.

"Jacob, I am going to need your help with a few things, after I hunt." I told him as I got up to hunt.

"Of course, Bella, anything, I'll wait right here" Jacob told me. I ran into the forest, all I needed was a deer.

I decided to try running. I was very fast almost as fast as… no not him Bella.

I came back to Jacob all done hunting. "All better?" he asked.

"Yes. Ok I have to crash and burn the truck so it looks like I died could you do that for me?" I asked him. "Then because of the treaty I have to leave I understand that."

"Yes Bella I can help you with your truck" Jacob told me.

"Thanks. I have to get scissors and make-up so I don't look like Bella Swan. Then I am going to grab a few things to take with me just a few books, a couple of clothes and shoes, money, my iPod, phone, and my scrapbook." I told him.

"Ok Bella I am going to crash your car by the Forks highway exit meet me there in 20 minutes. Ok?"

"Great Jacob just so you know from now on I am going to go by the name Miley Evans. I just don't want certain people to have any idea who I really am." I told him and looked down.

"Ok but to me you will always be Bella" Jacob told me and lifted my chin up.

I grabbed the supplies I needed at the store. I didn't talk to anyone there. I had to hold my breath to be on the safe side. I took the things and went back to my house real quick. I looked in the mirror one last time as Bella Swan. I cut my hair to my shoulders and gave myself bangs that went slightly below my eyebrow. I put on thick black eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick, and pink eye shadow then I curled my eyelashes. There I was officially Miley Evans. Bella Swan was gone now. I hurried with my stuff and ran to meet Jacob. He was at the exit waiting for me ready to set my car on fire.

"Jacob." I yelled when I saw him. I was really fast because now I was standing right next to him.

"Bella. You look hot." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake. I guess this is goodbye. I love you and will never forget you Jacob Black." I told him and gave him a big hug.

"Goodbye Bella. I love you too and I promise I will never forget you." Jacob said. We stayed there for a minute hugging then I pulled away and ran.

"Goodbye" I yelled as I ran.

"Bye" I heard him yell as I left.

I had to get a new car, something fast. In Los Angeles, I stopped to get a car. I chose the Grand Prix GTP, it was very fast sleek and black. I filled it up on gas and just drove very fast and far away.

I was driving fast enough that I got to Kansas when I needed more gas for the car. I pulled into a gas station. I smelt vampires. Three of them. I went up to them and introduced myself and explained Miley to them. They were very nice. "I don't have any vampire friends would you like to be friends?" I asked.

Vanessa spoke "Sure we can be a coven not just friends." Vanessa told me and gave me a hug. "I can meet you somewhere if you like" I told them. "Aaden would you ride with Miley and show her where we live please." William spoke. "Ok let's go then Aaden" I said as Aaden and I walked to my car and drove to their house. I was going to be happy with this family.

_Fast Forward 5 years:_

Today is supposed to be my 24th birthday. It should be a happy occasion, instead I am locked up in my room, my choice of course. I was out shopping. For some strange reason I enjoyed shopping now. When I saw him. Edward.

I had gone back to peek on Charlie. He was ok, luckily he had Billy and Jacob to take care of him. I was getting them thank you presents when I saw him. Alice was dragging him through the store. "Edward listen to me, I know you still love her. I think you should at least leave a flower on her grave after all it's her 24th birthday!" Wait did Alice say what I think she said? I can't do this, it hurts. I was gone and out of that store so fast and now I'm in my room. Trying to get a tear to come, which is impossible, so I'm just laying here.

_Edward's POV of this day!_

"Alice why are you doing this to me?" I was really annoyed with her. Today I just wanted to be alone. It was my Bella's 24th birthday, well it was supposed to be. It wasn't because the one time she really honestly truly needs saving I'm too late for her. So my Bella, the love of my life, my la tua cantate (singer) is dead. I'm such an idiot.

"Because Edward, Bella would want you to be happy, at least a little bit." Alice was very annoyed with me. "Edward listen to me, I know you still love her. I think you should at least leave a flower on her grave after all it's her 24th birthday!" I thought she might throw a fit right here. Alice got that blank look on her face. Vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" Why did Alice get a vision right here? "I saw a girl running away. It was just a random vision." I was going to read her mind when I thought I smelled something. Someone. My Bella. No I must be mistaken Bella is dead. How I love Bella so much.

_Fast forward 10 more years (Bella's Pov)_

Today is my 34th birthday. I will be happy! Miley needs to be. Vanessa is throwing me a party. Bella would hate parties but Miley loves them.

Later:

The party was really extravagant. Flowers, balloons, streamers, and party lights. I got a new laptop because Aaden and William were wrestling and the rolled over mine.

_Fast Forward 30 years (Alice POV)_

Today is supposed to be Bella's 64th birthday. It's not a happy occasion again. Our house isn't very happy anymore since Bella died. Edward doesn't talk and rarely leaves his room, we had to drag him out of his room to go hunting it was terrible. Esme doesn't smile as often. Jasper becomes depressed because Edward is depressed. When Jaspers depressed it makes me sad. Even Rosalie is kinda sad. Emmett doesn't make jokes anymore and Carlisle is very quiet now. Our family is falling apart. Sometimes I still think Edward is an idiot for leaving Bella.

I will try my best to make my family happy again.

_Fast forward 5 years (Miley's (Bella's) POV)_

We walked into the office at Bow High School in New Hampshire to get our schedules. Another school another small student body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow Porsche pull in the parking lot. "Hello we were told we get our schedules here our last names are Carringtion and Carrinton" I told the receptionist. "Ah, here they are. Have a good day." She told us as we left the office. I paid no more attention to the Porsche in the parking lot. "Ok guys we have 2, 3, lunch, 4, and 5 hours together, got to go see you later!" Aaden said as he ran off to class. William kissed Vanessa and ran off, they were married so I guess it was ok. Aaden and I were the only ones without mates. "Bye" I said as I hurried to first hour biology.

I walked in handed my slip to my teacher and sat down at an empty desk. 3 minutes later two other students walked in I turned around to glance at them. I wanted to well, scream it was Edward and Alice Cullen. I hadn't seen them in 51 years. Edward came and sat down next to me. I wanted to slap him across the face after all he left me. I had to remind myself Bella was mad at him not me Miley. He introduced himself "Hello my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" "Miley Evans. You are a vampire I can tell by your scent. I can also tell by reading you mind, which is my ability that you and I have the same hunting habits and power. " I was being a little rude but I was kind of still in love no mad at him for leaving. He was talking again I should pay attention. "Today at lunch you and your coven sit with us please?" He asked. "Sure we would like that" I was being polite.

I caught up with everyone next hour and explained to them what was happening today at lunch. I barely paid attention during 2nd and 3rd hours I was dreading lunch. During third hour since Vanessa was sitting next to me we had a conversation to low for anyone to hear. "Vanessa I have to tell you something I never told anyone and you can't either" I trusted Vanessa so this wouldn't be a big deal. "Sure Miley anything" "Ok Vanessa I met the Cullen's 51 years ago in the town Forks, Washington where I grew up. I was in love with Edward only he had to leave because I was human and kept getting hurt around him so he left me. They all did, my family. Only I was a different person when I was human, my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. But everyone called me Bella. I had long hair and didn't wear as much makeup as I do now on my eyes. I changed everything when I was turned because I was convinced I never wanted to see him again even though I realized I still love him" I told her. She was shocked. "Miley thank you for telling me that. I won't tell anyone ever." "Thanks, 3 seconds until lunch. Don't tell anyone about me" "Ok" she said as we headed for the cafeteria.

"Hello, I'm Miley. Has Edward told you guys everything I told him. I told my coven everything he told me" "Yes Bella I told them everything." He said. I looked at Vanessa worried. "Bella?" I asked. He looked like he was about to lose it there in the cafeteria. "Sorry she was my one true love. You just remind me of her." Edward said and looked down. "Oh would you tell us more about her?" Aaden asked. Alice started. "Bella was like my sister. My best friend, she was sweet, funny, nice, and awesome. I miss her." Jasper spoke next. "I was never close with Bella like Alice but I liked her a lot she was really, nice and all of the things Alice said about her describe her perfectly." Rosalie spoke next, "Like Jasper I was never really close with Bella but again she was sweet, funny, nice and cool." It was Emmett's turn this would be interesting. "Bella was a total klutz, but she made up for it by making Edward really happy. She was a babe. Bella was really cool and was the only person who could beat me on Guitar Hero III" Rosalie punched Emmett. "Owww! What she was." Emmett told her. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was Edward's turn to talk about me as Bella. "I loved Bella. I left her for her safety, which was a big mistake. I had been gone for 11 months 2 weeks and 3 days. I was going to beg her to take me back I couldn't stand it. I needed her. I had just killed Victoria, the evil vampire who was after her. When I was coming back I got a call from Alice. Bella would be getting off the highway and her car was going to crash and burn. I started driving 250 miles per hour to reach her in time. I was too late I reached there the same time as her father. He understood why I left because of our move to L.A. only it was really Denali and I felt horrible after that I didn't take it so well I sat in my room for 48 years only coming out to hunt. I still really miss my Bella. I still love her with all my heart." Edward told us and sighed.

" Since you shared your story I am going to share mine on how I was turned." I told them. "Ok if you want to," Edward said. "I had just come home from hanging out with my friends. She was in my room. Victoria was there she bit me and I woke up three days later as this a vampire" I finished. The bell rang everyone went off to class.

"Thank you" I told Edward. "For what?" He asked confused. "For getting rid of Victoria" I said and kissed him. I didn't have to breakaway for air anymore. I don't know how I lived 51 years without kissing him but something told me this was going to be hard to do. "Bella?" He asked. As much as I wanted to tell him the truth I told him "No, Miley". "Sorry" He said and ran off to class.

I thought about him for the rest of the day. After school I caught up with Edward "Edward I have…"


	2. Dad

"Ryan your GPS is being stupid again

"Ryan your GPS is being stupid again." I told Ryan, as he was asleep in the backseat. Our parents will wake in the morning to find out we have left to find my Dad. Edward Cullen. "Try re-entering the address." He said sleepily. Cate and I had woken him up to make him go because we need his GPS, again. We had found a listing for Carlisle Cullen in Accord, New York. Carlisle is his father who adopted him. He of all people should know where we could find my dad. "Ha! It worked!" Cate exclaimed as she figured out how to work the GPS. "Yes! Now we can get there faster. What time do we get there?" I asked her.

"In about 5 hours since we are almost to the middle of Pennsylvania." Cate told me. "Good. What if Edward doesn't care about me? What if he thinks I'm just a brat? What if…" I worried. "Twila. Calm down. He'll want to meet you. Who wouldn't your awesome, funny, and smart? Relax everything will be fine. He will love you." Cate reassured me for the thousandth time. "You are very right. Everything will be fine." I told her. "Good now please be quiet I'm trying to sleep!" Ryan complained. "All right." I whispered back. I became lost in my thoughts. Bella has told me wonderful stories about Edward Cullen and how there was a war and that's why they're not together. It's 6 am in California. Bella will be getting up in a minute to wake me. I better get my phone ready for her call.

Who will I be, by Demi Lovato started playing that can only mean one thing a phone call from Bella. "Hello Mom." I answered. "Where the heck are you, Ryan and Cate? Mary or I can't find you!" She yelled into the phone. That's not good she's really mad at us. "Mom don't be mad but I'm in New York." I told her. 3. 2. 1. "NEW YORK!! Why? Twila Elizabeth Renee Esme Alice Rosalie Cullen why are you in New York?" She asked. It's never good when she uses my middle names. "I searched and found a listing for Carlisle Cullen in Accord, New York. I figured out he of all people will know where I can find my Dad." I told her. She sighed. "Fine go meet Carlisle, the other Cullen's and Edward. Have Edward call me on my cell phone. They all look very young about your age. I'll explain it later." She told me. "Thanks Mom! Well we're at the hospital Carlisle works at so, bye! I'll call you later! Love ya!" I told her. "Bye. Be careful. Love you too." Bella said hanging up.

"That went surprisingly well. Ok go inside and meet Carlisle! I'll wake up Ryan." Cate said pushing me out of the car. "Ok! Wish me luck!" I told her stepping out of the car. I look nice. I have on a flowing light blue baby doll tank top, white frayed shorts and brown wedge sandals. My hair looked like I had just come from the beach all wavy and curly with my bangs pushed to the side of my face. Very California and very stylish. I walked in to the front desk. "Hello may I help you?" The receptionist asked nicely. "Yes I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen is he in today." I asked sweetly. "Yes. I'll page him down here immediately." She told me. "Thank you very much." I thanked her as I walked away.

"_Dr Cullen to the main entrance please. Dr Cullen to the main entrance please. Thank you_" Went over the loud speaker. About a minute later a young blonde man appeared. He whispered something to the receptionist and she pointed to me. "Hello. I'm Carlisle. You are?" He introduced himself. "I'm Twila. Do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked him. "Yes I do. He's my adopted son. Why do you ask?" He asked me. "I came to New York to meet him and my mom said you would know where he is." I told him. "Who is your mother, Twila?" He questioned. "Her name is Bella, Bella Cullen." I told him. "Bella Cullen. That's my son's wife. You see there was a problem and they were separated about 16 years ago. They never divorced though. Why do you want to meet Edward?" He told me. "Edward Cullen is my father." He had a shocked look on his face. "You mean to tell me that you are Edward and Bella's daughter and your 16." He said. "Yes I'm 16 and those are my parents." I told him. He looked like he didn't think that was possible. "Well, I'm off now. So I'll take you to meet him if you would like to follow me in your car." He offered. "Yes please." I thanked him. "Okay then just follow the black Mercedes and you can come to my house and meet Edward." He told me. "Okay just one thing I brought my two best friends." I told him. "Okay bring them too." He said climbing into his car. I climbed in mine and followed him.

"Who's that?" Cate and Ryan asked at the same time. "That's my grandfather. We're following him so we can go meet Edward." They both looked shocked. "But he's so young." Cate said. "Bella said they look very young. I guess we're here." I said as we pulled up in the driveway of a _huge _brick house or more like mansion. "Dude!" Ryan said when he saw the house. "I'm gonna meet my Dad!" I squealed into Cate's ear. "Calm down." She whispered back. I calmed down instantly. We walked in the door right behind Carlisle. "These are my friends Ryan and Cate Newman." I introduced them to Carlisle. "Hello." They said simultaneously. "Hello and welcome to my home I'm Carlisle." He welcomed us.

As we entered a beautiful young woman I assumed to be his wife, which means she's Esme, came walking in from another room. "Esme, I want you to meet Ryan and Cate Newman and Twila _Cullen._" He put emphasis on my last name. "You're Esme. I'm guessing that's where my mother got one of my five middle names." I said. "I don't know. Pleasure to meet you all though." She said holding out her hand. I shook it. "Twila, Edward's in his room it's second on the left upstairs." Carlisle pointed. "Thank you." I said dashing up there. I'm rather fast. That's one of the things I got from my dad according to Mom.

I knocked. "Come in." He said. I walked into his room. There were picture of my mom everywhere. "Hello who are you?" He asked getting up. "I'm your daughter. You and Bella are my parents. My name is Twila Cullen." I told him. His jaw dropped.


	3. Conversations

"You're mine and Bella's daughter

"You're mine and Bella's daughter. Wow! How is she? I couldn't find her I looked for three years." Edward asked me. "She's good. Sometimes it seems like she's missing something in her life. She cries at night sometimes, I pretend I don't here it. I've heard her mutter your name in her sleep. She still wears the ring you gave her. Here's her cell phone number. Mom wants you to call her." I told her handing him her card. "If you don't mind me asking how do you all look so young?" I asked. He looks like he's about my age. "Well Twila, we're vampires. I'm really 121. Please don't freak out." He said cautiously. No big deal. "Cool! I'm half vampire. That makes sense though if werewolves exist vampires must too."

"How do you know about werewolves?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Well, um, I kinda watched um, Jacob Black transform once I hid behind a bush." I confessed blushing. I remember asking Bella about werewolves that day. She tried to deny it for so long until I told her about Jacob then, she told me werewolves. Edward just started to laugh. "You are just like your mother so curious about mythological creatures." He said through the laughs. "I am not just like her. I can play music and I don't trip about every five minutes." It's true my 35-year-old mother still trips. "You think she would have outgrown that by now." Edward told me. "You would think so." I couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't you and Cate go meet Alice you'd like her. She's," "The short one with pixie like hair." I interrupted. "Bella showed you pictures didn't she?" He asked. "Of course. I'll get Cate and go find Alice." I said running down stairs to go get Cate.

_Edward's Point Of View:_

"I like where we are when we drive in your car, I like where we are here, Cause our cheeks can brush and our lips can touch here." Played as I waited for Bella to pick up. "Hello?" My angel answered. "BellaI'msosorryIhadnoideaIlookedforyouforthreeyearsandassumedyouleftmebecausetheapartmenthadbeenemptyformonthsTwila'swonderfulshe'sjustlikeyouI'msosorrypleaseforgivemeIloveyouBellaCullen." I blabbered out to her so fast I know I must have sounded like and idiot.

"Edward slow down not all of us have vampire hearing. I could barely understand what you said. I can assume you met Twila. Did you tell her the secret?" Bella asked. "Yes she knew about Jacob already though. Which surprised me." I informed her. "Of course she knows. Jacob imprinted on her when she was 3." Bella told me as if to say "DUH!" A werewolf imprinted on my daughter. Wow! "That's um, interesting." I said. "How did Alice not see any of this? Why haven't you thrown out that ugly shirt yet?" Bella asked. "I don't know why she didn't see any of this. How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I'm right here." She said. I turned around to see Bella for the first time in 16 too long years. I've missed her for 16 years and here she is standing right in front of me. "Bella?" I asked stupidly. "Of course. We have some talking to do." Bella said sitting down.

"I went to the apartment. When I got there I saw it had been empty for months. I thought you had left me for someone else. This is stupid but I thought that you finally realized how dangerous I am. I searched for three years after that I just gave up hope. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I waited for a year and a half for you. I thought something must have happened or you had left me again. It was stupid. I left to California after that. I wrote you letters. I realized you must have left. So I stopped and focused on raising Twila after that. I have to admit after trying to keep her away from you for so long I'm glad she found you." Bella finished. "You did a great job raising her. I'm just so sorry I wasn't around." I apologized. I can't believe I missed her life. "You should be it was a lot of fun to raise her. She defiantly got your brains, grace and speed." Bella told me.

"Just fair warning Alice had a vision of you being here so look out." I warned her. 3…2…1 enter Alice.

"Bella!" Alice burst through the door giving Bella a big hug. "Alice. Human. Air." Bella choked out. "Sorry I'm just so glad to see you again! Now you and Edward can get back to the way things were before _him_." Alice squealed. Bella and I haven't quite discussed this yet. "Alice I don't think so. Edward and I have a daughter who's currently _human_. I can't be changed and I can't be seen dating a 17 year old. I'm 35 years old. I know your technically 121. It just won't work anymore. Sorry." Bella said holding her ground. "Okay, I understand." I told her. She doesn't want me anymore. That hurts. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Ryan and Cate's mom." Bella said exiting. This time it's her who left me.

_Bella's POV:_

"Bella. How did Twila take her dad being a vampire?" Mary asked. I had told Mary a long time ago when I knew I could trust her. Plus she's from La Push so she knows the legends. I had to explain why Twila is so different from other girls. "He said she took it just like normal news." I couldn't help but laugh when it comes to this stuff she's just like me. "You guys are a lot alike." Mary laughed. "Okay so I was thinking I would send Cate and Ryan home in a few weeks. I'll stay here with Twila for the rest of the summer so she can get to know Edward." I told her. "Ok. I have to go. Bye!" Mary said hanging up before I could say anything. I knew I still had my feelings for Edward. I've got to find a way to just ignore them. I sat back in the seat and became entranced in my thoughts, mostly about Edward. What's the right thing for me to do here? I don't want to break his heart.


End file.
